libro 4:aire
by camii kawaii
Summary: esta historia es el libro 4 pero pasaron 6 años,la historia es puro kataang! entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1-la pregunta

Han pasado 4 años desde que el avatar aang a vencido al señor del fuego ozai y traído la paz al mundo (ya había tecnología igual que la de este tiempo), el equipo avatar la pasa muy bien, sokka y suki se casaron y tuvieron un hijo llamado hann, zuko y mei se casaron y tuvieron una hija llamada ursa, katara y aang son novios "por ahora" y tuvieron un hijo maestro aire llamado tenzin, toph esta de novia con un chico llamado zang. Se puede decir que todos estaban felices, todos estaban en la nación del fuego para quedarse 1 semana por el cumple años de el señor del fuego zuko.

Katara y aang estaban en el parque del castillo mientras tenzin dormía su siesta,-katara te tengo que preguntar una cosa-dijo aang medio nervioso-aang sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea-dijo katara-bueno….yo quería preguntarte si… bueno si tu…-decía aang tartamudeando-vamos aang dímelo-dijo katara-bueno quería preguntarte si…-decía aang aun tartamudeando-si?-dijo katara-katara te quieres casar conmigo-dijo aang por fin sacando las palabras de la boca y mostrándole un collar de compromiso-claro que me quiero casar contigo aang-le dijo katara mas feliz que nunca, aang le puso el collar dorado con signos del agua y el viento, después de eso se dieron un beso que duro unos segundos.

Katara le fua contar a las chicas(suki,mai,toph y ty lee) que estaban tomando te:

-chicas! les tengo que contar algo-dijo katara mas contenta de lo usual

-que pasa katara?-dijo suki mas emocionada por como hablaba su amiga

-aang que propuso casamiento!-dijo katara mas emocionada de lo que estaba antes,las chicas gritaron de tanta emoción que se las podía escuchar a una cuadra

-como? cuéntanos todo!-dijeron las chicas

-bueno estábamos hablando en el parque mientras tenzin dormía su siesta en el cuarto y después me pidió matrimonio y me dio este collar obvió que acepte-dijo katara mas emocionada no podía estar

-katara te felicito que bien que te vallas a casar-le dijo suki y después todas la fueron a felicitaron.

Mientras aang estaba buscando a los chicos (sokka,zuko y zang el novio de toph) levanto a tenzin a si lo acompañaba y los encontro a todos juntos:

-hola chicos-dijo aang más feliz de lo que pudo estar todo su vida

-hola aang por que estas tan feliz?-le pregunto sokka y en ese momento se había escuchado el grito de las chicas pero los chicos sabían que no era nada

-y por que las chicas estan tan felices?-pregunto zuko

-bueno.. pues es que bueno..-decía aang tartamudeando-vamos aang dinos-dijo zuko

-bueno lepedimatrimonioakatara-dijo aang hablando rápido

-que?-dijeron los chicos al no entender lo que dijo aang

-*suspiro*le pedí matrimonio a katara-dijo aang feliz y mas tranquilo

-que? A mi hermanita! primero tuviste un hijo y ahora matrimonio algo mas dios! -dijo sokka que estaba feliz y enojado

-felicitaciones aang y sokka tranquilo te acostumbraras-dijo zuko

Si felicitaciones aang-dijo zang

-gracias chicos-dijo aang

-esta bien cásate con mi hermana pero ojo! te estoy vigilando-decía sokka con un tono desafiante

-jaja claro sokka-dijo aang

* * *

este es el primer capitulo! espero que les guste! soy nueva en hacer fan fictions haci que capas que no me doy cuenta y hay errores de ortografia

les dejo mi pagina de avatar para los que les gusta kataang: kataang katara y aang


	2. CAPITULO 2- mi felicidad

CAPITULO 2- mi felicidad

Pov. De aang

Estaba tomando te mientras katara estaba con tenzin dando un paseo por el parque, por que tenzin se avía enojado con migo por despertarlo

Flashback

-tenzin…..vamos despierta-le dije a tenzin

-ay papa déjame un rato mas no a pasado mi hora de la siesta-me dijo tenzin medio dormido

-vamos despierta te quiero contar algo-le dije intentando de despertarlo

-papa después!-dijo tenzin tirándole una corriente de aire al padre

-tenzin vamos-dijo aang todavía feliz

-esta bien me levanto pero después dormiré 2 horas mas entendido?-dijo tenzin medio enojado

-esta bien….-dijo aang recordando sokka que abecés hacia lo mismo

Fin del flashbak

En ese momento vi pasar a katara con tenzin jugando en el parque estaban jugando en el parque, en un momento me vieron y me saludaron con la mano y yo le respondí, al verlos en el parque me dio una alegría inmensa, nunca imagine tanta felicidad yo apunto de casarme con katara el amor de mi vida, y que tengo a tenzin, mi hijo, nunca pensé ver a tenzin jugando feliz conmigo y katara, la verdad mi vida es feliz, y nunca imagine que pudiese tener tanta felicidad

Pov. De katara

Estaba jugando con tenzin y me hizo recordar como cambio toda mi vida, hace unos años encontré a aang en iceberg, hace unos años derrotamos al señor del fuego ozai, me puse de novia con aang, tuvimos a tenzin, y ahora me estoy por casar con el, la verdad mi vida es maravillosa, nos sentamos con tenzin en unas hamacas y me dijo:

-mama te puedo preguntar algo?-me dijo tenzin

-claro amor-le dije a tenzin

-como se conocieron tu y papa?-me pregunto tenzin

-bueno como sabrás tu padre, tus tios y yo terminamos la guerra-le dije

-aja-me dijo tenzin

-bueno lo conoci en el polo sur, tu padre estaba congelado en un iceberg, tu tío sokka y yo lo habíamos sacado del hielo y ahí lo conocí-le dije a tenzin

-guau interesante-dijo tenzin

-si la verdad-dijo aang hablando de atrás a tenzin que se había caído de la hamaca al césped y yo me reí un poco en vos baja

-no fue gracioso papa y no te perdone!-dijo tenzin enojado

-tenzin por que estas enojado con tu padre-le dije a tenzin

-me despertó en medio de mi siesta-dijo tenzin levantándose del césped y sentándose sobre la hamaca y aang se sentó en otra hamaca que había al lado

-bueno tenzin te pedí perdón que hago para que me perdones-le dijo aang casi arrodillándose

-mmm…..que me dejen dormir 1 no mejor 2 horas mas en la noche-le dijo tenzin mirando a mi y a aang

-mas un postre mas-dijo tenzi

-hecho-le dijo aang como si estuviera negociando

-hecho, te perdono!-dijo tenzin abrazándolo

-bueno al fin se perdonaron-dije y todos empezamos a reír

-bueno pero ya saben 2 horas y postre-nos dijo tenzin

-a si?-dijimos aang y yo y empezamos a hacerle cosquillas y asi estuvimos toda la tarde.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado! estos capitulos los tengo guardados en microsoft word tenfo hasta el capitulo 7 por ahi a si que los publicare lo mas rapido que pueda


	3. capitulo 3- seguimos de vacaciones

**CAPITULO 3-seguimos de vacaciones**

-hecho, te perdono!-dijo tenzin abrazándolo

-bueno al fin se perdonaron-dije y todos empezamos a reír

-bueno pero ya saben 2 horas y postre-nos dijo tenzin

-a si?-dijimos aang y yo y empezamos a hacerle cosquillas y asi estuvimos toda la tarde.

-bueno fue divertido no-dijo aang después de tantas cosquillas que le había hecho a tenzin

-si papa pero vasta de cosquillas eh-dijo tenzin

-bueno-dijo aang

-bueno vamos a comer que vamos a llegar tarde-dijo katara

-si tengo hambre y ya me quiero comer mi postre demás no?-dijo tenzin con mucha hambre mirando a katara y a aang

-si-dijo aang

-bueno tenzin si tienes hambre entonces vamos-dijo katara

-vamos!-dijo tenzin saliendo de la habitación

-guau! si que tiene hambre!-dijo aang asombrado

-y cundo no estuvo así por la comida?-dijo katara y rieron los dos y fueron caminando y encontraron a tenzin casi terminando y sokka iba por la mitad y eso le asombro a sokka

-waw! Tenzin come mas rápido que yo!-dijo sokka sorprendido

-todo por mi doble postre además tengo hambre!-dijo tenzin feliz

-que? Doble postre? yo quiero doble postre!-dijo sokka comportándose como un niño caprichoso

-sokka le damos doble postre a tenzin por que si no no me perdonaba por despertarlo! Y no es lo único que me pidió-dijo aang

-que mas te pidió?-dijo sokka

-le pidió 2 horas mas para dormir-dijo katara

-que?yo quiero lo mismo e-dijo sokka

-sokka no seas bebe-dijo suki

-pero no es justo!-dijo sokka

-ok te daremos dos postres como a tenzin-dijo suki

-que bien!-dijo sokka

-termine mama puedo comer mis postres-dijo tenzin feliz

-claro-dijeron katara y aang al mismo tiempo

-que bien!-dijo tenzin que fue corriendo a buscar su postre

-yo también voy!-dijo sokka que corría atrás de tenzin y todos comenzaron a reír, comieron y se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente:

Todos estaban desayunando y en ese momento despertó tenzin y sokka

-buenos días-dijeron sokka y tenzin

-buenos días-respondieron los demás

-están desayunando sin nosotros!-dijeron sokka y tenzin medio enloquesidos

-bueno… si-dijo aang

-bueno no importa, ahora a comer!-dijo tenzin y tenzin y sokka empesaron a comer y terminaron en tiempo record

-mama, papa puedo invitar a unos chicos que conosi?-dijo tenzin

-invítalos si quieres pero pregúntale al tío zuko-dijo katara

-bueno-dijo tenzin

* * *

-tío zuko!-dijeron tenzin y hann

-que pasa-dijo zuko

-puedo invitar a unos amigos al palacio-dijeron tenzin y hann

-bueno pero le preguntaron a sus padres?-dijo zuko

-si!-dijeron los dos niños

-bueno entonces si-dijo zuko

-gracias- y lo abrazaron

-papa!-lo llamo ursa(su hija)

-que hija?-le pregunto zuko

-puedo invitar a unas amigas al palacio?-le pregunto ursa feliz

-claro hija-dijo zuko

-que bien! qué bien! gracias papa-dijo ursa mientras se iba feliz

* * *

este fue el capitulo!espero que le haya gustado!


	4. CAPITULO 4-Mis amigos

CAPITULO 1-la pregunta

Han pasado 4 años desde que el avatar aang a vencido al señor del fuego ozai y traído la paz al mundo (ya había tecnología igual que la de este tiempo), el equipo avatar la pasa muy bien, sokka y suki se casaron y tuvieron un hijo llamado hann, zuko y mei se casaron y tuvieron una hija llamada ursa, katara y aang son novios "por ahora" y tuvieron un hijo maestro aire llamado tenzin, toph esta de novia con un chico llamado zang. Se puede decir que todos estaban felices, todos estaban en la nación del fuego para quedarse 1 semana por el cumple años de el señor del fuego zuko.

Katara y aang estaban en el parque del castillo mientras tenzin dormía su siesta,-katara te tengo que preguntar una cosa-dijo aang medio nervioso-aang sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea-dijo katara-bueno….yo quería preguntarte si… bueno si tu…-decía aang tartamudeando-vamos aang dímelo-dijo katara-bueno quería preguntarte si…-decía aang aun tartamudeando-si?-dijo katara-katara te quieres casar conmigo-dijo aang por fin sacando las palabras de la boca y mostrándole un collar de compromiso-claro que me quiero casar contigo aang-le dijo katara mas feliz que nunca, aang le puso el collar dorado con signos del agua y el viento, después de eso se dieron un beso que duro unos segundos.

Katara le fua contar a las chicas(suki,mai,toph y ty lee) que estaban tomando te:

-chicas! les tengo que contar algo-dijo katara mas contenta de lo usual

-que pasa katara?-dijo suki mas emocionada por como hablaba su amiga

-aang que propuso casamiento!-dijo katara mas emocionada de lo que estaba antes,las chicas gritaron de tanta emoción que se las podía escuchar a una cuadra

-como? cuéntanos todo!-dijeron las chicas

-bueno estábamos hablando en el parque mientras tenzin dormía su siesta en el cuarto y después me pidió matrimonio y me dio este collar obvió que acepte-dijo katara mas emocionada no podía estar

-katara te felicito que bien que te vallas a casar-le dijo suki y después todas la fueron a felicitaron.

Mientras aang estaba buscando a los chicos (sokka,zuko y zang el novio de toph) levanto a tenzin a si lo acompañaba y los encontro a todos juntos:

-hola chicos-dijo aang más feliz de lo que pudo estar todo su vida

-hola aang por que estas tan feliz?-le pregunto sokka y en ese momento se había escuchado el grito de las chicas pero los chicos sabían que no era nada

-y por que las chicas estan tan felices?-pregunto zuko

-bueno.. pues es que bueno..-decía aang tartamudeando-vamos aang dinos-dijo zuko

-bueno lepedimatrimonioakatara-dijo aang hablando rápido

-que?-dijeron los chicos al no entender lo que dijo aang

-*suspiro*le pedí matrimonio a katara-dijo aang feliz y mas tranquilo

-que? A mi hermanita! primero tuviste un hijo y ahora matrimonio algo mas dios! -dijo sokka que estaba feliz y enojado

-felicitaciones aang y sokka tranquilo te acostumbraras-dijo zuko

Si felicitaciones aang-dijo zang

-gracias chicos-dijo aang

-esta bien cásate con mi hermana pero ojo! te estoy vigilando-decía sokka con un tono desafiante

-jaja claro sokka-dijo aang

* * *

este es el primer capitulo! espero que les guste! soy nueva en hacer fan fictions haci que capas que no me doy cuenta y hay errores de ortografia

les dejo mi pagina de avatar para los que les gusta kataang: kataang katara y aang


	5. capitulo 5-todos a jugar

**avatar no me pertenece solo me divierto haciendo historias**

* * *

CAPITULO 5-Todos a jugar

-por que no nos dijiste que ellos eran tus padres?-pregunto teo

-*suspiro*por que yo no tengo amigos y si tengo son mis amigos por que soy el hijo del avatar y de la mejor maestra agua-dijo tenzin medio triste

-tranquilo nosotros no somos asi-le dijo lee y todos se abrazaron

-bueno vamos al parque-dijo teo

-vamos-dijieron los demas

Mientras:

-chicas que tal si vamos al parque?-pregunto ursa

-dale-dijo koko

-vamos-dijo sasha

Mientras tanto:

Chicos vamos al parque-les dijo hann a tanno y a mamuro

Ok-dijo tanno

-vamos- dijo mamuro

En el parque:

Que hacen aquí!-dijeron tenzin, ursa y hann

-no ustedes que hacen aquí?-dijeron los tres

-a mi me tocaba estar en esta parte del parque!-dijo hann

-no a mi me tocaba- dijo ursa

-No a mi-dijo hann

-no a mi!-dijo ursa en ese momento tenzin estaba enojado por que no le gustaba que peleen (como todo maestro aire)

-bastaaa!-dijo tenzin gritando, con la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-me canse de sus peleas! por que no pueden hablar en vez de pelear!-dijo tenzin que mas enojado no podía estar, y en ese momento aparecieron katara, aang, zuko, mai, sokka y suki

-esto no puede ser peor-penso tenzin haber que estaban sus tios y sus padres enfrente suyo

-que pasa tenzin?se escucharon tus gritos desde el palacio-dijo aang y los amigos de ursa, tenzin y hann se quedaron mirando con una cara de: o por dios estoy en frente del avatar (y no exageró se veían así)

-hola papa, hola ma, hola tios-dijo tenzin nervioso

-hola mama-dijo ursa

-hola papa-dijo hann

-tenzin por que gritaste?-pregunto katara

-por que estos dos no paran de pelear! La siguiente los mando al infinito y mas alla!-dijo tenzin

-y por que peleaban?-pregunto mai

-por que me toca a mi estar en esta parte de parque no a ellos!-dijo ursa

-no me tocaba a mi-dijo hann

-no a mi –dijo ursa y así sucesivamente

-basta!por que no podemos tener un acuerdo!-dijo tenzin y todos lo miraron

-y si juegan todos juntos?-dijo aang

-pero a que?-dijo ursa

-a las escondidas-dijieron los amigos de ursa,hann y tenzin

-si escondidas!-dijieron los tres

Jugaron y jugaron y ya se había echo de noche

-bueno nos tenemos que ir-dijo teo

-ooo y si se quedan a dormir!-dijieron tenzin,ursa y hann

-si!pero le tengo que avisar a mi madre-dijieron

-entonces que esperamos-dijieron tenzin ,ursa y hann y fueron a preguntarles a sus madres y les dijieron que si, y armaron una pillamada

-que tal si contamos una historia de terror?-pregunto teo

-dale-dijo mamuro

-yo tengo una-dijo tenzin

-bueno empieza tenzin-dijo koko

-bueno, hace muchos años antes de la guerra había una princesa del reino tierra, a ella le gustaba probar todo tipo de comidas, y de eso se volvió muy adicta a probar comidas extranjeras, un día se había acabado la comida, y la princesa empezó a comerse la basura, sus padres tenían que hacer lo mismo, y a la princesa no le importaba que sea basura y en un momento sus padres se intoxicaron con esa basura, la princesa no sabia dado cuenta y se había quedado sin comida, empezó a comerse los platos, la sirvienta se había dado cuenta que los padres se habían muerto y seguían en la mesa muertos, y la sirvienta no podía hacer nada por que la princesa no quería que fueran a molestarla cuando comía, la princesa se quedo si comida y se comió a los padres, después mando a matar al cocinero por que no le quería cocinar y la princesa le dijo a la sirvienta que haga la comida con sus restos, y haci se fue comiendo al pueblo y después se comió a si misma, la leyenda dice que los niños que van al castillo de la princesa mueren por que el espíritu de la princesa se los comió-contó tenzin y todos se quedaron con cara de miedo

-t-tenzin quien te la contó-dijo sasha muerta de miedo

-mi padre-dijo tenzi

-a bueno-dijo sasha

-chicos vamos a dormir-dijo ursa

-si mejor-dijo hann

Y se durmieron y al día siguiente se despidieron y cada uno de sus amigos se fue a su casa

* * *

este fue el capitulo!espero que les guste,yo ya tengo creado hasta el capitulo 7 haci que capas que todos los dias (capas que no todos los dias) subir capítulos hasta llegar hasta lo ultimo que hice y de seguro termiare esta historia capas que subo otras

les dejo la pagina de facebook que se llama: kataang katara y aang. (va con el puntito si o si)


	6. CAPITULO 6-visitando a la familia-parte1

**avatar no me pertenece sino ya hubiese estado el libro dos de korra *-***

* * *

CAPITULO 6-visitando a la familia-parte 1,la tribu agua del sur

Al dia siguiente que los amigos de tenzin, hann y ursa se habían ido del palacio, todos regresarían a sus hogares, sokka, suki y hann a kioshi, toph y zang a ba sing se y katara, aang y tenzin al templo aire del sur, pero al final sokka y katara decidieron ir a visitar a su padre en la tribu agua del sur,y como siempre suki decidió ir con sokka (por supuesto que van a estar con hann)y aang (obviamente)decidió ir con katara (no se olviden de tenzin),zang tambien quería conocer la tribu agua del sur a si que quiso acompañarlos, pero toph no quería y zang estuvo mucho tiempo (1 o 2 horas)intentando de cómbensela, pero al final la pudo cómbenser (m:no se como hizo jeje) zuko y mai (tambien ursa) decidieron acompañarlos dejando a iroh acargo

En el viaje:

-papa falta mucho!-le dijo tenzin que estaba con los demas (menos aang)en la montura de appa, katara, suki, mai y toph estaban hablando de cualquier cosa (m:cualquier cosa entonces hablaban de cualquier y de cosa)

-tenzin por ultima vez estamos cerca-dijo aang

-aang appa no puede ir mas rapido!que ya quiero llegar que tengo hambre!-decia sokka

-aang después podemos ir a la isla kioshi?-pregunto suki

-claro suki-dijo aang

-despues podemos ir a ba sing se aang?-pregunto zuko

-claro zuko-dijo aang

-pies ligeros después podemos ir a omashu?-pregunto toph

-bueno y de paso iremos al templo aire del sur-dijo aang

-prácticamente iremos por todo el mundo?-pregunto sokka

-prácticamente si-dijo katara, hubo un momento de silencio y sokka rompio el silencio diciendo:

-tengo hambre!tengo hambre!-decia sokka unas 3 millones de veses y todos se cansaron y le dijieron:

-vastaa!te puede callar!-le dijieron todos a sokka (tambien suki y hann) y sokka quedo con una cara de "por favor no me maten"

-sokka te puedes callar!-les decian suki y katara

-ya llegamos!-decia aang y bajaron de appa, sokka y katara fueron a saludar a su padre (no fueron corriendo ni nada por que antes de ir a la nacion del fuego habian pasado por ay)

-hola papa- le dijeron sokka y katara a hakoda

-hola hijos-los saludo acoda

-hola abuelo-decia tenzin

-hola tenzin-le decia hakoda

-abuelo el tio sokka quiere algo de comida por que en todo el biaje gritaba como loco diciendo tengo hambre-le decia tenzin a su abuelo mientras se reia

-que tal hakoda-decia aang

-hola avatar aang-le decia acoda

-por favor digame aang-le decia aang

-esta bien-le decia acoda y fueron al palacio y comieron sokka y tenzin comieron como locos y acoda se impresiono

-guau!si que tenzin come mas rapido que sokka y eso es raro que alguien coma mas rapido que sokka-decia acoda-ja ja-le decia sokka en tono sarcastico

-papa, mama puedo ir a andar en trineo mañana-les preguntaba tenzin a katara y a aang

-claro tenzin-le decia katara

-por mi esta bien-le decia tenzin y después se fueron a dormir

Al dia siguiente:

-buenos dias-dijo tenzin que se avia despertado

-buenos dias-dijieron todos y empezaron a desayunar

-ma ya puedo ir a pasear con el trineo-le dijo tenzin a katara-claro tenzin ve-le dijo katara y tenzin se fue a andar en trineo, tenzin estuvo todo el día en trineo, volvió a la noche antes de la cena comio y se fue a descansar, mientras tenzin no estaba aang y katara planeaban todo para la boda pero ahora lo difícil era como lo tomaría hakoda, y ellos decidieron que aang le diria que ellos (aang y katara obviamente) se irian a casar.

A la mañana siguiente aang y katara estaban nerviosos por decirle a hakoda que se casarian

-hakoda puedo hablar contigo?-le pregunto aang todos ya sabian por que

-digame avatar aang-dijo hakoda

-ire a despertar a tenzin-dijo katara (eso era parte del plan) y se fue del comedor (donde estaban comiendo)

-yo hire a ver que hace hann-dijo suki y se fue-te acompaño-dijo sokka

-yo ire a ver el palacio me acompañas zang-dijo toph y zang la acompaño ayudandola por que bueno ya sabe por que no puede ver (con los zapatos abrigados)

-bueno que me quería decir avatar aang-dijo hakoda

-digame aang-lo corrijio (por asi decirlo) aang

-bueno aang-le dijo hakoda

-bueno yo le queria decir que yo..que yo… le pedí.. le pedí.. a.. a..-decia aang tartamudeando (m:pero tartamudea para todo jeje)

-le pidio a quien digame av… aang-dijo hakoda

-yo le pedi casamiento a katara..y queria preguntarle que piensa usted-dijo aang medio (muy) nervioso

-bueno pienso que….

* * *

hasta acá fue el capitulo de hoy!espero que les allá gustado a les queria abisar las (m:) son mensajes mios bueno dejen sus comentarios!


	7. CAPITULO 7-visitando a la familia-parte2

CAPITULO 7-visitando a la familia-parte 2 la isla kioshi

-bueno pienso que….me encantaria que se case con mi hija!-decia hakoda

-muchas gracias hakoda-le dijo aang

-hoy a al atardecer partiremos hacia la isla kioshi-dijo aang

-claro cualquier cosa avísenme-dijo hakoda-claro-le dijo aang des pues de eso aang fue a la habitación (de el y katara) mientras iba paso por la habitación de tenzin recordando que katara lo había ido a despertar,y asi fue katara estaba despertando a tenzin

-no se quiere despertar?-pregunto aang

-no lo e intentado mil veses-dijo katara y aang y katara le empezaron a hacer cosquillas a tenzin para que se despertara y así fue

-desperte-dijo tenzin dormido y le siguieron haciendo cosquillas-bien desperte- dijo ahora si despiertoñ-mama,papa por que me levantaron?-pregunto tenzin

-por 2 motivos 1 a la atardecer iremos a la isla kioshi y tenemos que prepararnos y 2….-decia aang hasta que tenzin lo interrumpió

-no e desayunado!-dijo tenzin y se fue a tomar el desayuno mientras tanto katara y aang hablaban de lo que le habia dicho hakoda a aang y cuando terminaron de hablar se abrazaron y se dieron un beso que duro unos minutos

Al atardecer

-capitan boomerang,reina azucarada,pies ligeros junior y mini capitan boomerang vamos!-esa era toph que estaba esperando en la montura de appa mientar sokka,katara,hann y tenzin se despedian de hakoda después de eso partieron hacia la isla kioshi todos estaban cansados se notaban a si que se acostaron en la montura de appa y durmieron,aang tambien estaba cansado

-appa sabes llegar hasta la isla kioshi?-le pregunto aang a appa y appa como siempre contesto:grrrr (o como digan los visontes)que significo un si

-que bien,yo descansare un poco-le dijo aang a appa y se fue a acostar al lado de katara y katara lo abrazo y durmieron todos juntos con sus parejas (y sus hijos,menos toph por que bueno ya se sabe no tiene hija)en un momento sokka desperto:

-*bostezo*que frió no chicos?-dijo sokka y miro a los chicos que estaban dormidos-todos dormidos no sienten frió?-pregunto sokka y los tapo a todos con una manta

-sokka?-pregunto katara dormida-duerme-dijo sokka y la tapo a katara y (katara) abrazo a aang y durmió faltaban dos horas para llegar a kioshi

Casi dos horas después despertaron todos primero katara y aang:

-*bostezo*si que dormimos-dijo aang y en eso se despertó katara

-como dormiste?-pregunto aang dandole un beso-bien y tu-le dijo katara

-bien-dijo aang y en ese momento despertó tenzin

-*bostezo*hola-dijo tenzin

-hola tenzin-saludaron katara y aang- como dormiste?-pregunto katara

-bien-dijo tenzin- cuanto dormimos?-pregunto tenzin

-para se exactos 2 horas-dijo aang y en ese momento despertaron todos

-2 horas dormimos? Guau si que dormimos-dijo sukki

-si y lo bueno es que ya llegamos-dijo aang y appa empezó a descender y todos bajaron de appa y cuando vajaron empezo a aver una multitud de jente en su alrededor y de pronto aparecio el chico con ropa azul que vomitaba la primer vez que fueron a la isla kioshi (m:jaja ya me lo imagino) después de eso fueron a la casa de sokka y suki (por que vivian alli)era grande y entraban todos,como no tenian sueño por lo que durmieron en el viaje:

-chicos no me parece que podamos dormir después de lo que dormimos en el viaje-dijo sokka

-digo lo mismo-dijo katara y aang

-chicos hoy ay un festival y si vamos en vez de quedarnos aquí sin poder dormir-dijo suki

-buena idea!-dijieron todos (incluso tenzin,ursa y hann) se fueron a cambiar,después de cambiarse los chicos quedaron impresionados de como estaba vestidas las chicas, katara tenia un vestido medio corto que le quedaba casi hasta las rodillas ajustado color celeste con plateado, con el pelo suelto y con el collar de compromiso de aang (eso era obvio),suki tambien tenia un vestido corto casi hasta las rodilla verde con dorado, el pelo suelto y el collar de compromiso (que se caso con sokka obviamente),toph tenia un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas verde oscuro con verde claro,el pelo suelto y un collar con diamantes, mai también tenia un vestido corto hasta las rodillas con tonos rojos el pelo suelto con una bincha de diamantes y el collar de compromiso (casada con zuko) y por ultimo ty lee vestia un vestido rosa claro con volados el pelo suelto y un collar con piedritas rosas a y por su puesto ursa bestia un vestido medio corto rojo con una media colita y la tiara (que obviamente sus primos se quedaron boquiaviertos)

-V-vamos-dijeron los chicos

-vamos-dijieron las chicas y se fueron al festival,en el festival la pasaron muy bien y por suerte nadie los molestaba en el sentido que no habian fans loc s (por que aunque no lo piensen las chicas tenían sus admiradores)la pasaron muy bien todos, se divertieron mucho después de so las chicas se fueron a la casa,los chicos habian dicho que se quedaban un rato mas (menos tenzin y hann) como las chicas no tenian sueño decidieron cambiarse para no estar con el vestido y se quedaron hablando

Después se escucharon unas voces cantando:

Un borracho soy jo,jo,jo,jo

Con una botella voy jo,joro,jojo

Voy bebiendo con mis amigooosss

Y un borracho soy jo jo rojo joy

Después las chicas abrieron las puertas y ay calleron al piso los 4 borrachos aang , sokka y zuko se notaba que estaban borrachos por el olor a alcohol que tenían

-sokka de nuevo no-decia suki

-de nuevo?-preguntaron las chicas

-si de nuevo muchas veces vino borracho-dijo suki-aang?-dijo katara

-hola amorshito-le decia aang a katara tirandole los labios para que lo besara, y en ese momento despertaron ursa, hann y tenzin

-mama por que papa esta raro?-decia tenzin mirando a aang que estaba medio (muy borracho)

-nada cariño ve a la cama-le decia katara

-bueno-le dijo tenzin y se fue

-ma que le pasa a papa?-le dijo hann que estaba igual de asombrado que tenzin

-nada amor ve a la cama-le dijo suki

-bueno-decia hann y se fue

-ma que le pasa a papa?-decia ursa

-nada ursa va a dormir-dijo mai

-bueno-dijo ursa y se fue

-que les paso?-decian las chicas enojadas (ty lee y toph se había ido a la habitación)

-lo que pasha esh que shokka nosh llevo a un barsh a tomar algo y tomamos un poquisho y nos esharon del bar y tomamos agua del mar-decia zuko

-y a shuko lo mordio un pesh palo en el trasero y con aang lo tuvimos que shacar-decia sokka

-esho esh mentira-decia zuko

-esh verda shokka y sho estamos de testigo-dijo aang

-shi verdash-dijo

-shi es…de que estamos hablando?-decia zuko

-de tu prima?-decia sokka

-de la primash fea?-decia aang y empezaron a reir los tres borrachos las chicas se los llevaron al cuarto,va mai se lo llevo a zuko arrastrándolo, suki lo empujaba a sokka y katara lo llevaba de la mano por que aang se perdía

-eshtoi bien-decia aang mientras entraba en la habitación

-si claro-decia katara

-pero esh verdad-decia aang

-acuéstate aang te traeré un te-le dijo katara y se fue de la habitación

En la cocina estaba katara preparándole un te a aang y después fueron suki y mai

Pov. De katara

Cuando llegue a la habitación con el te aang estaba acostado pero no dormido,le deje el te en su mesa de luz y duando deje el te me agarro del brazo y me tiro arriba de el, antes que le pudiera decir algo me beso y me agarro la cabeza para que no pueda soltarlo, pero después pude hacer que me soltara

-aang basta sueltame-le decia a aang

-esta bien-me dijo con una cara de desanimado

-toma el te-le dije mientras le daba el te y se lo tomo de un sormo-wow! Eso estaba caliento no lo sentiste?-le dije

-eh no-me dijo

-si que estas borracho cuanto bebiste?-le pregunte

-poco enserio-dijo aang

-bueno vamos a dormir mañana tenemos que partir a omashu-dije

-si es que mañana no se emborrachen de nuevo- pense

-bueno-dijo se dio vuelta y lo abraze y asi nos dormimos


	8. CAPITULO 8-visitando a la familia parte3

**avatar no me pertenece solo me divierto haciendo historias!**

* * *

CAPITULO 8-visitando a la familia parte 3-llendo para omashu

-bueno vamos a dormir mañana tenemos que partir a omashu-dije

-si es que mañana no se emborrachen de nuevo- pensé

-bueno-dijo se dio vuelta y lo abrase y así nos dormimos

Al día siguiente nos levantamos un poco tarde ya que anoche nos quedamos a ta tarde, me levante y eran la 11:40 a.m. y partiríamos a las 12:30 del mediodia,cuando me desperté se despertó aang

-buen dia-me dijo aang dando me un beso

-buen dia-le dije y le devolví el beso

-como dormiste?-me pregunto

-bien y tu?-le pregunte

-bien pero me duele la cabeza-me dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza

-y si con lo que tomaste-dije en voz baja

-que?-dijo aang que no me habia escuchado muy bien

-eh…no nada-le dije

-katara que paso cuando estábamos en el festival con los chicos y ustedes se quedaron acá-me pregunto aang y no sabia que responder pero era mejor decirle

-bueno…mientras estabas con los chicos te pusiste borracho-le dije

-que? no estas bromeando no?- me dijo asombrado

-no enserio vinieron sokka, zuko y tu borrachos-dije

-y mientras estaba borracho hablaba tonterías no? –me pregunto

-bueno… si-le dije

-bueno no importa-me dijo

-bueno ire a despertar a tenzin-le dije y fui a despertarlo mientras aang se cambiaba en nuestra habitación

-tenzin..tenzin despierta-le decia intentando despertarlo

-mama por que me despertaste es temprano-me dijo

-tenzin son casi las 12:00 p.m. despierta-le dije

-que ya! Tengo que cambiarme y no desayune!-me dijo

-bueno cámbiate ay vendrá tu papa-le dije y me fui cuando estaba llendo aang estaba yendo a la habitación de tenzin

-se despertó?-me pregunto

-si-le dije

-bueno mientras te cambias lo iré a ver-y el se fue a la habitación de tenzin y yo a la nuestra para cambiarme después de cambiarme Salí de la habitación y justo estaban viniendo aang y tenzin

-mama donde estan los demas?-me pregunto

-creo que durmiendo aunque ya se tienen que levantar en un rato nos iremos a omashu-le dije a tenzin

-si ya se tuvieron que levantar-me dijo aang

-tengo una idea! yo iré a despertar a hann y a ursa dijo tenzin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con aang ya sabiamos que algo estaba planeando

- tu mama iras a despertar al tio sokka y a la tia sukki-

-y tu papa iras a despertar a el tio zuko y a la tia mai-le dijo tenzin a aang

POV. De tenzin

Cuando me desperto mama y me dijo que ya iban a ser las 12:oo me levante rapido y me cambie, después vino papa para avisarme que después de comer nos iriamos a omashu y después se me espero afuera de mi habitación me cambie y fuimos con mama y estaba en el pasillo

-mama donde estan los demas?-le pregunte por que al parecer estaba toda la sala vasia

-creo que durmiendo aunque ya se tienen que levantar en un rato nos iremos a omashu-me dijo mama

-si ya se tuvieron que levantar-dijo papa

-tengo una idea! yo iré a despertar a hann y a ursa -les dije y les haria una broma

Cuando los despierte e hizo que haga una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-tu mama iras a despertar al tio sokka y a la tia sukki-le dije a mama y se fue a despertar al tio sokka y a la tia sukki

-y tu papa iras a despertar a el tio zuko y a la tia mai-le dije a papa y los fue a despertar, mientras yo iba primero al cuarto de ursa

-ursa!a levantarseeeeee-le grite mientras entraba a su cuarto

-que que estoy despierta-decia ursa media dormida

-a levantarse!-le dije

-que pero todavía es temprano!-me dijo se dio vuelta e intento dormirse

-no señorita son las 12 del mediodía y en menos de una hora partiremos a omashu-le dije

-que ya son las 12 del mediodia!no me tengo que peinar y cambiar-decia mientras se iba a una mesa con un espejo

-bueno te dejo cambiando ire a despertar a hann-le decía mientras me iba y serré la puerta y me fui a despertar a hann ahora se me tenia que ocurrir una idea para despertarlo cuando ya habia pensado la idea (que tarde nada mas que 2 minutos) entre a su pieza y vi un vaso de agua lleno entonces cambien el plan y lo moje en la cara con el agua

-que pasa!-dijo hann asustándose y cayéndose de la cama

-jaja-me reia a carcajadas

-tenzin por que me despertaste es temprano todavía-me dijo volviendo a la cama

-temprano? son las 12:10 del mediodia! Y en menos de 40 minutos nos iremos a omashu!-le dije casi gritando y ahí se levanto

-que!me tengo que cambiar-dijo levantándose rapido de la cama yo me fui al comedor para esperar a todos

Pov. De aang

Después que tenzin nos dijo que vallaramos a despertar a los demas a mi me toco zuko y mai, si no fuera por que zuko duerme con mai,a zuko le tiraria agua para que se despierte jaja,pero al estar mai no le podria tirar agua,asi que fue mejor golpear la puerta, golpee la puerta y habrio zuko (pero era un zuko dormido)

-aang que pasa que me despiertas tan temprano?-me pregunto zuko

-lo que pasa es que son las 12:00 del mediodia y en menos de una hora nos iremos a omashu-le dije a zuko

-que!en una hora!despierto a mai y voy-me dijo zuko que estaba medio que le dolia la cabeza como ami y medio desesperado

-bueno-le dije y me fui al comedor para esperar a los demas

Pov. De katara

Después que tenzin nos dijo que valláramos a despertar a los demás a mi me toco suki y sokka,por las dudas toque la puerta (m:como digo yo mejor prevenir que curar ya se sabe por que…creo) y en eso salio suki pero era una suki despeinada y dormida

-katara que pasa son las 7 de la mañana-me dijo suki que no sabia ni en que hora era

-suki…te estas equivocando son las 12 del mediodia y en menos de una hora nos iremos a omashu-le dije

-las 12 del mediodia!sokka levántate-le decia suki a sokka

-los espero en el comedor-les dije y me fui al comedor

Pov. Del narrador

Estaban aang y tenzin en el comedor y después llego katara

-bueno yo ya los desperte a ursa y a hann-dijo tenzin

-tenzin que les hisiste…-le decia katara a tenzin

-nada..-decia tenzin con una cara de "mentira"

-tenzin..-le decia aang para que le cuente la verdad

-ok a ursa le grite lo mas fuerte y a hann lo moje con un baso de agua en la cara-decia tenzin con cara de perrito tierno

-tenzin eso estuvo mal-le dijieron katara y aang al mismo tiempo y después llegaron los demas

-buenos dias-dijieron sukki,sokka,hann,toph,zang,zuko,mai,ursa y ty lee

-buenos dias-dijieron katara,aang y tenzin y después de eso isieron la comida y empezaron a comer

-una pregunta que paso anoche?-preguntaron zuko,aang y sokka

-que NO paso-dijieron las chicas

-nos pueden contar-dijieron de nuevo los chicos

-se pusieron borrachoc-dijieron de nuevo las chicas

-NOSOSTROS?NO PUEDE SER -dijieron los chicos asombrados

-si se pusieron borrachos-dijo mai

-nos cuentan?-dijieron los chicos y las chicas les dijieron

-yo a ti zuko te di un buen regaño para que aprendas a no ponerte mas borracho-dijo mai

-nos cuentas que paso-dijieron los demas menos zuko,ursa,tenzin y hann

-bueno-dijo mai

-FLASHBACK-

Pov. De mai

Mientras llevava arrastrando a zuko a la habitación me decia –pero mujer yo no vevi ni estoy borracho mira-me decia zuko mientras se paraba y se callo

-sube-le decia mientras nos acercabamos a las escaleras varias veces se caia y se levantava mientras le fui a preparar un te y fui a la habitación y le puse el te en la mesa y le di un buen regaño

-zuko!como te vas a poner borracho estaba tu hija mirandote y tu borracho!te vio tu hija borracho!-le dije y después me tranquiliza-bebelo-le dije y se lo bebio sin decir nada, nos acostamos y zuko roncaba y le pegue un poco a si no tendria que aguantar sus ronquidos y me quede dormida y hasta ahí

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Pov. Del narrador

Todos quedaron mirando a mai

-bueno yo lo regañe pero no le pegue-dijo suki y ursa,hann y tenzin no aguantaron la risa y empesaron a reir como locos y todos los miraron y empezaron a reir,incluso mai y zuko (eso fue raro ya que no ríen a menudo y menos mai)

-y tu suki?-preguntaron mai y katara

-bueno yo le di un buen regaño a sokka-dijo suki

-cuentanos!-dijieron todos

-de acuerdo-dijo suki

-FLASHBACK-

Pov. De suki

-como aras para viajar mañana-le decia a sokka enojada mientra hibamos hacia la cocina,cuando llegamos lo senté en una silla mientras hacia el te y sokka mem miraba

-que miras-le dije enojada

-ehh tranquila no se si esh por que estoy borrasho o hoy estash sumamente hermosha-me decia sokka que aun seguía borracho

-si que estas borracho cuanto tomaste?-le pregunte a sokka

-eh poco tome tome mucho-dijo sokka un cachito menos borracho

-y a donde fueron?ya que nunca me dijiste-le pregunte aun mas enojada

-ah fuimos a un barsh de chicas-dijo sokka

-un bar de chicas?!-le dije que le estaba por pegar una cachetada pero antes de que se la de me dijo:

-no paso nada amor-me dijo y le di el te

-tomalo-le dije enoja

-eh no te pongas asi-dijo y se lo tomo de un trago y después nos fuimos a acostar y lo mande a darse un baño de agua fria y después nos dormimos y sokka antes de dormirse decia todo tipo de tonterias

-fin de flshback-

Pov. Del narrador

Después de que suki contó lo que paso siguieron comiendo,cuando terminaron de comer partieron para omashu,pero antes de subirse a appa para irse vinieron todos los de kioshi y los despidieron aang estaba en la cabeza de appa a si que saludaba desde alli,pero en un momento se aserco un chico a despedir a katara y a tenzin que estaban ay abajo saludando y en ese momento los niveles de celos de aang estaban al maximo y entonces bajo lo mas rapido que pudo y dijo –bueno mejor vallamos nos que bumi nos espera-dijo aang y ayudo a subira a katara y a tenzin y miro fijo al chico que antes estaba saludando a katara, después de eso subieron todos a appa y empezaron su viaje

-piez ligeros en vez de ir a ba sin se podemos ir a la isla ember?-pregunto toph

-claro toph-le dijo aang,asi siguieron su viaje hasta llegar a omashu

En omashu:

Cuando bajaron de appa aparezio un guardia y los guió a donde estaba bumi

-hola bumi!-saludo aang (que estaba muy feliz),la ultima vez que aang lo vio a bumi fue antes de que katara este embarazada (aang no le habia dicho nada a bumi sobre tenzin)

-hola aang como has estado?-le pregunto bumi

-de maravilla y tu?-le pregunto aang

-muy bien que tal katara como te va?-saludaba bumi a katara

-muy bien bumi-le decia katara

-holaaa estoy aquí-decia tenzin un poco enojado

-hola pequeñin como te llamas?-decia bumi

-me llamo tenzin-decia tenzin

-mi hijo-dijo aang y bumi se acerco y le dijo:

-aang katara felicitaciones!-dijo bumi feliz y los abrazo

-gracias-le dijieron los dos

-vengan pasen llegaron justo para la cena-dijo bumi y se fueron a cenar,después de cenar bumi les dio una habitación y durmieron

* * *

este fue el capitulo de hoy!espero que les aya gustado!


End file.
